


Faust, Juliette et chaussette

by chonaku



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Sock Opera, Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Sock Puppets, Uncle-Niece Relationship, and ford a good uncle, i wanted fluff after failling my oral exam, is evoked, mabel is a cutie pie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford trouve quelque chose d'étrange sous le lit de Mabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faust, Juliette et chaussette

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est une référence au titre français de l'épisode Sock Opera !

Ford regarda avec perplexité la chaussette qu’il venait de trouver dans la chambre de ses neveux. Avec une petite casquette bleue, des yeux-boutons cousus sur son visage et du tissu brun évoquant une chevelure, c’était une représentation simplifiée, mais reconnaissable de son cher Dipper. Il se demandait ce qu’elle faisait sous le lit de sa nièce, trainant dans la poussière, comme abandonnée. Il s’abaissa pour la prendre et l’observer davantage. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Mabel ouvrit la porte de la chambre en poussant un grand cri.   
« C’est bon, Oncle Ford, le grand atelier artistique des deux grands génies de la famille Pines peut commencer ! »   
Elle jeta ensuite sur le sol de grands paquets de feuilles qui s’ajoutèrent à l’amas informe de feuilles, stylos, crayons, feutres, peintures, encres et bocaux vides pour accueillir l’eau. La petite fille avait aussi subtilisé de quoi coller, tisser, coudre, des cartons et tous les matériaux possibles et inimaginables.   
Elle regardait avec presque fierté leur petit trésor. Ford sourit, en songeant que le dernier atelier artistique s’était terminé de façon calamiteuse, la cuisine en flamme et des produits partout à cause d’un chatcorne rose ailé.   
D’où le fait de le faire dans la chambre des petits.   
« Oh, souffla soudain sa petite-nièce, tu l’as retrouvé ! »   
Bondissant vers lui, la fillette lui prit la chaussette des mains pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras. « Je pensais que je l’avais perdu ! »  
La mettant à sa main, elle imita son frère en riant, ouvrant et fermant la bouche de la chaussette pour imiter la parole.   
« Bonjour, moi, c’est Dipper ! J’adore chasser les mystères, les trucs de nerd et surtout, je t’adore toi, oncle Ford ! Bisous, bisous ! »   
Il rit quand il reçut les baisers de la petite marionnette, tapotant affectueusement la tête.   
« Moi aussi, je t’aime...  
\- Dipochette !   
\- Dipochette, mais dis-moi, où sont ton oncle et ta sœur ? »  
Une ombre passa sur le visage de Mabel, il le nota aussitôt. La voix de la marionnette se fit plus triste.   
« Ils ont disparu, je les ai cherché partout, mais je les ai plus revu depuis que le méchant est venu ...   
\- Oh. Très bien. Je vais t’aider à les chercher. »  
Mabel agita vigoureusement les bras de la chaussette avant de les enlever.   
« En fait, ils ont brûlé lorsqu’on a détruit les chaussettes pour que Bill puisse pas avoir de corps après avoir contrôlé Dipper. »   
Ford eut un pincement au cœur avant de dire d’un ton aussi léger que possible : « Je pourrais t’aider à en faire des autres, Mabel, puisqu’il ne pourra jamais s’incarner en elles dorénavant...  
\- Oh oui ! Et j’en ferais une de toi ! »   
Il acquiesça, posant une main sur l’épaule de sa nièce, se mettant à sa hauteur.   
« Mais avant, raconte-moi tout, ma chérie, s’il-te-plait ? »  
Mabel haussa la tête : « D’accord, Oncle Ford. Alors, en fait, il y avait ce garçon trop mignon à la bibliothèque et ... »


End file.
